dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
The Heart/Quotes
This page lists quotes from The Heart. Missions High Overseer Campbell *''"Somewhere near a man has just taken his last breath. His eyes are still open!"'' *''"Misery. Everywhere."'' *''"Such corruption! Such hypocrisy. Make me look on it no more!"'' *''"Once they are brought here they never leave. The Overseers always find the guilt they seek."'' *''"Where have the Overseers gone? They wade through chest high waters with their hounds."'' House of Pleasure *''"The plague swept through here. There are rooms they have yet to clean."'' *''"The girls do not like this new Madame. She is not kind. Not at all like the old one."'' *''"The Golden Cat entertains important clients tonight. The Madame is worried. She must not disappoint."'' *''"They ship them in from farming villages, bastard daughters and extra mouths that can't be fed."'' *''"They thought they would be working in a factory. By the time they arrive it's much too late."'' The Royal Physician *''"Many seek the Bridge for solace. Ruined men, abandoned women, and plague victims have all leapt from here."'' *''"The crushed minerals, the farm animals, the vials of liquid mysteries - all these and more are necessary for his experiments."'' *''"The air is heavy and stale. Some acrid powders still linger in it."'' *''"Sokolov sees the Captain at the Helm, and the Tusked Leviathan. What do you see in the stars?"'' *''"I smell bones in the pylons, blood beneath the stone blocks. Men died building this structure."'' Lady Boyle's Last Party *environment secrets Return to the Tower *''"We have both been here before."'' *''"If the plague were to take the entire city, or flames consume it, Dunwall Tower would be the last to fall."'' *''"The Lord Regent resides here. As do those who await their turn with the executioner. Though their apartments differ."'' *''"He walks the floor, careful to touch each stone only once, counting. He cannot purge his mind of the thoughts."'' *''"Dunwall Tower is not so tall that it can rise above the stench of death."'' The Flooded District *''"They bring the bodies here. With rough hands. Rough hands and cages. Some of them are still breathing. The water is so cold and it is the last thing they feel."'' *''"Even the terrible floods were not enough to wash away the sorrows of Dunwall."'' *''"They butchered the deep ones here, breathing in the rich stink of their enchanted flesh."'' *''"When the sea wall broke, many strange things were drowned and forgotten."'' *''"These waters are greedy. They will never give back what they have taken."'' The Loyalists *environment secrets The Light at the End *environment secrets Other Locations Dunwall Whiskey Distillery *''"There is a strong drink made here. I tried it once. Distilled from river krusts by the taste of it."'' *''"The brothels sprang up around the distilleries. They are inseparable."'' The Hound Pits *environment secrets The Void *'"This place is the end of all things. And the beginning." *''"All of time is meaningless here. Neither seconds nor centuries."'' *''"Someday this place will devour all the lights in the sky."'' *''"The one who walks here is all things. Cradle songs of comfort and bones gnawed by teeth."'' *''"This is the place from which those who dabble in the black arts draw their power. And this place is their doom."'' Multiple Environments *''"I can feel a great age ending."'' *''"They are burning the whales."'' *''"The doom of Pandyssia has come to the city."'' *''"The river rushed in when the barrier broke. A whole district went dark."'' *''"I will be glad to rest."'' *''"At the Academy they cut the flesh of the dead, and trap the lightning from the sky."'' *''"Why am I so cold?"'' *''"They great ships have stopped bringing their hauls."'' *''"What have they done to me?"'' *''"My father had golden hair. My mother hair like ash."'' *''"This city is built on the bones of the great ones."'' *''"When the last leviathan is gone, darkness will fall."'' *''"The Abbey is dark - its doors are locked, and no more the great sermons. The Overseers have taken to the streets."'' *''"Can you hear them too? Crying out in the dark?"'' *''"The thinkers of the City - they devise new ways to tame the elements."'' *''"Not so long ago Dunwall was a proud city."'' *''"Is it the Month of Harvest? Time has lost all meaning."'' *''"How can it be that I know such things?"'' *''"Listen - I can hear their every thought."'' *''"I am not alive - nor have I received the gift of death."'' Characters ''Loyalists Farley Havelock *"Admiral Havelock has seen more corpses than all the rest put together."'' *''"He has killed whales and men for profit - and pleasure."'' *''"He has the bloodlust. He tried to seize control of the military after the Empress... after she? The Empress was murdered."'' *''"Look at him. Admiral Havelock grows restless on land."'' *''"There was a younger brother. An artist: sensitive, soft. Taken at nine by a fever. Havelock loved him truly."'' Samuel Beechworth *''"Samuel Beechworth went to sea to forget a hopeless love. He succeeded."'' *''"The boatman has a good heart. And respects you."'' *''"Samuel is a simple man, but he knows the River Wrenhaven and all its tributaries, down to the smallest inlet."'' *''"He has many scars. Some from the phlegm of the river krusts, some from the nameless monsters of the deeper ocean."'' *''"Samuel was once eager to hear Havelock's stories of the sea. But perhaps the Admiral is not what he expected."'' Teague Martin *''"There are few brave enough to laugh in the Outsider's face. But Teague Martin is one."'' *''"Do not be deceived by his talk of Strictures. Martin's crimes weigh heavy on his spirit."'' *''"He has been a soldier, a highway robber and a man of faith."'' *''"He wonders which is more powerful - the knife or the tongue."'' *''"He always had his sights set on the Abbey's highest office."'' Treavor Pendleton *'' "He is prone to skin infections. His eyes are sensitive to the light."'' *'' "For one so steeped in courtly manners, his thoughts do linger long on revenge and murder."'' *''"Pendleton ships come back from the Pandyssian continent crowded with poor, frightened captives."'' *''"To think Lord Pendleton is the son of nobility!"'' *''"The younger Pendleton. Jealous little Treavor. Always in the shadow."'' ''Targets Anton Sokolov *"Anton Sokolov. He knew me once. And did much to set me on my path."'' *''"Yes, Sokolov's a foreigner - with the looks and manner of a Tyvian Swineherd. But he is also a great genius."'' *''"Not all his knowledge was gleaned from Academy books, some is gained from the maid-servants he beds."'' *''"What the aristocracy will pay for a portrait painted by Anton Sokolov! If only they knew how much he detests them!"'' *''"The city owes much to this great mind. Let him drink and find company where he can."'' Custis Pendleton *''"His blood founded this city but now Custis Pendleton lives only to plunder it."'' *''"Custis is considered the smartest and the cruelest of the Pendleton brothers."'' *''"His attachment to his twin brother Morgan is not wholesome."'' *''"He was raised to believe the world is but a toy for him to play with."'' *''"He has one of the keenest minds for business in all of Gristol."'' Daud *''"In the schoolyard, the other children would marvel at his quick hands. One day, a man came for young Daud, and led him away."'' *''"No! There is no turning back from the path he has chosen!"'' *''"Paid assassin. Daud. The last thing the... Empress felt was his blade."'' *''"His hands do violence. But there is a different dream in his heart."'' *''"Why have you brought me here? Am I meant to forgive this man for what he did?"'' Hiram Burrows *''"This is him, the Lord Regent. Before that the Royal Spymaster. And before that still, Hiram Burrows. What secrets he knows!"'' *''"How I misplaced my trust! Now that I see so well, I know how truly blind I was."'' *''"He is driven by obsession, like a madness. Order, he must have all things, in order."'' *''"It was he who brought the rats, the rats brought the plague. There is no man more accursed."'' *''"Disease and death and murder, that is what Hiram Burrows - the Lord Regent - has brought us."'' Morgan Pendleton *''"He works men to death. He need only put pen to paper. Lord Morgan Pendleton."'' *''"Morgan Pendleton. How greedily he clings to what is left of the family fortune."'' *''"Born joined at the hand to his twin during the Month of Darkness. A knife severed their physical bond, but not the bond that runs deeper."'' *''"The women of the Golden Cat have become accustomed to Morgan's unusual requests."'' *''"He takes cruel pleasure in others' discomfort."'' ''Others Art Dealer Bunting *"He plots to take the whole inheritance for himself."'' *''"He is wealthy and wears fine clothing. But underneath, all men look the same."'' *''"He is low born. He has killed more than once to keep it a secret."'' *''"He is very rich and powerful."'' *''"Soon the money will run out. And when it does, things will not go well for him."'' *''"The job of the aristocrat is to stay an aristocrat."'' *''"He enjoys tormenting the help."'' *''"His family controls a large estate with many servants."'' *''"He might wear the blue jacket tomorrow. The grey doesn't bring out his eyes."'' *''"They never shine his shoes as much as he likes."'' *''"He really did care for her once."'' *''"He first saw her when he was nine. She somehow got her foot stuck in the wheel."'' Geoff Curnow *''“The Guard Captain is Curnow. There was once a large family. Now it’s only him, and a niece, Callista.”'' *''“His first lover was a soldier from Tyvia. He killed to keep the secret.”'' *''“Curnow’s loyalty to the Lord Regent is feigned. It is a dangerous game he plays.”'' *''“He is swept up in events too large for him to comprehend.”'' *''“His Grandfather came from Serkonos. They never let him forget it.”'' Griff *''"He was in prison for five years, then changed his name to Griff. No one suspects."'' *''"In troubled times, fortune often favors those such as he."'' *''"Griff offers as close to a fair deal as one can find in the Isles."'' *''"Yes. He knows who you are. But he will pretend he does not."'' *''"An honest man – no. But his heart is not as black as some."'' Madam Prudence *''"She throws the dead girls in the river."'' *''"She learned long ago not to grow fond of any of the girls."'' *''"The Golden Cat was here long before she came to run it. But the curtains were her idea."'' *''"The plague is the least of her worries."'' *''"She holds her head high now, but once she worked the streets and wore naught but filth."'' Character Classes Bottle Street Thug *''"His father was one of the first to die of the plague."'' *''"A street thug. A knife for hire."'' *''"This one cooks rats over a trash fire when he can’t find anyone to rob."'' *''"He murders for coin."'' *''"He is paid in whiskey, and sleeps on the floor of the distillery."'' *''"He is a cutthroat and thug. He answers to a man named Slackjaw."'' *''"His mother still walks the streets of this district."'' *''"A predator. He’s part of a gang."'' *''"He looked after his brother the best he could. But the boy died of plague at the age of six."'' *''"A brutal thief."'' *''"A mug lark for hire, sifting through the filth, until he could use a knife."'' *''"He is from the Bottle Street Gang."'' *''"He feeds a stray dog every night. He named her Billy."'' *''"One of Slackjaw’s men."'' *''"His mother’s dying words to him were, 'Give us a whiskey, darling.'"'' *''"Violence. Desperation. Depravity."'' City Watch Officer *''"Arrogant. Corrupt. And fiercely loyal to the Lord Regent."'' *''"These are the sons of rich and powerful families."'' *''"Madness runs in his family. And he is the worst of them all."'' *''"They've been known to mock their victims before striking."'' *''"An Officer of the City Watch."'' *''"See how proudly the Officers hold themselves."'' *''"Careful. This is no dim-witted sergeant of the Watch."'' *''"He is only two merits away from another medal. He hopes to earn them today."'' *''"Few can best their swordsmanship."'' *''"He has a pistol, and has used it on children before!"'' *''"He murdered a nobleman, then framed a friend for the deed."'' *''"Discipline, pride, and courage. A dangerous combination."'' *''"When his cousin refused his advances, he sent a patrol to beat her to death."'' *''"They act quickly, harshly. And without mercy."'' *''"He has ambitions well past the City Watch."'' *''"Careful. The Officers of the City Watch are well-trained."'' *''"Not once has he lost a sword fight."'' *''"He received a letter from his sister. He can never go home, the plague is there."'' *''"No one ever mentioned the missing boys. He feels confident he got away with it."'' *''"He will follow his orders to the end."'' *''"Twice today he's coughed up blood. He's told no one."'' *''"He is worried. It's been four days since he's had word from her."'' *''"They are loyal to the Lord Regent."'' *''"What he ate last night isn't settling well with his stomach."'' *''"His visits his father in the asylum, though the man no longer remembers him."'' *''"He thinks exercise and discipline will keep the plague away."'' *''"They are the Lord Regent's most trusted men."'' *''"If they find out what he's done, he'll be executed."'' *''"They are chosen for their advanced skills."'' *''"All his family were taken by the plague, it's just him now."'' Courtesan *''"She keeps a ragdoll from her childhood, and hides it under her bed."'' *''"The streetwalkers. Only the rats spread the plague faster."'' *''"When she was ten her mother traded her for a bottle of wine."'' *''"Few enter this line of work by choice."'' *''"She is a plague carrier, infectious, but not ill. And she knows it."'' *''"A courtesan knows many secrets, and how to keep them."'' *''"On the first day of the Month of Rain, she means to throw herself from the roof."'' *''"They know how to dress to capture the attention of men."'' *''"It wasn't her fault. There was a struggle for the pistol."'' Generic Male NPC *lines about male NPC Generic Female NPC *lines about female NPC Category:Quotes